Bad Moon Rising
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: Amon is receiving visits from a mystery woman and it's slowly killing him. Can Robin stop her when she has own incubus to worry about. AxR later


Bad habit of mine, yes. I shouldn't be starting another story....but...it's addicting!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. Nor do I own the wonderful song 'Bad Moon Rising'. That honor belongs to Creedance Clearwater Revival.  
  
Bad Moon Rising : A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
  
The air had suddenly chilled as Amon's deep sleep offered him an unusual solace that he could not find while he was awake. It was able to bring forth dreams; some more real than others. But this night was different. He no longer woke up to the visions of his mother clouding his mind nor did he wake up to the soft humming in his head of the innocent witch that had somehow crawled underneath his skin. No, these delusions seemed real. It started out with him closing a window that had somehow swung open during the night, freezing his bones to the very core. And then he would retreat back to bed, getting lost in his slumber. Then she would come for him, sliding up his torso and laying petite kisses over his flesh. And she was a beauty. Possibly the epitomy of what beauty was, with her exotic shade of unearthly raven locks that barely graced her pale shoulders and the most piercing cobalt eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes were what seemed to hypnotize him. She would then snake her fingers through his hair and proclaim her thirst for a lust that only Amon could satisfy. And Amon would succumb to that ecstasy, just in hopes to please and be pleased in return. That was how every dream ended. And every morning he could swear on his life that it had actually happened. And every morning he would wake up feeling more drained then the day before.  
  
Underneath a lone streetlamp stood two figures, one man and one woman. Beside them, a car holding two corpses that had once been on their way to the STN-J. It wasn't the fact they were dead that made the scene eerie. It was the fact that they looked as if their fluids had been sucked dry, leaving nothing but a dry and withered exterior.  
"Really, Nicholi, you should learn to lighten up and just give into temptation." The female of the couple sat on the hood of the rental car and licked the tips of her bloodied fingernails. The one she called Nicholi, was leaning upon the back door of the dark vehicle, paying more attention to the lamp post rather then his partner in crime. He sighed and ran a tanned hand through his shabby silver strands of hair before resting his hands in his pockets.  
"Call me crazy but I don't like feasting on whatever wandering soul we stumble upon. It's sickening." The woman hopped down from the slick metal and stood beside her companion.  
"Nicholi, have you grown weak on me?", she asked, running a perfectly manicured finger along his statuesque jaw. He jerked away from her, as if burned.  
"Give it up Lexx. I am as strong as the day I brought you into this world." His voice was cold and monotone. He didn't care what the woman thought of him. He just wanted to complete this mission and rest. Lexx turned her velvet clad body away from her partner.  
"You've become old and worn Nicholi, yet you keep the face of a young man. Perhaps that is all you have left to hang on to - your good looks." Nicholi was standing before in less than a second, twining his long fingers around her throat and crushing it almost to the point of killing. Not that it wouldn't heal. No, he just wanted to see that twinge of pain in her eyes and curl up in fear. Besides, Lexx was useful. It would have been a waste to just kill her.  
"Watch your words, Lexx. I am still stronger than you and capable of killing you on the spot. Do not forget that I hold your life in my hands." His grip loosened and fumbled around in his coat pocket for a cigarette. Lexx motioned over to the two bodies in the car, rubbing her neck as she did so.  
"What do we do with these two?" Nicholi stared at the cadavers, shaking his head in remorse. Perhaps he had grown soft in past few centuries. But he would not falter in front of Lexx.  
"Leave them. STN-J has no idea who these inspectors are, just they are expecting a man and woman to investigate the organization." He took a drag from the cigarette, his amber eyes sparkling with evil. "And we shall deliver as promised. Lexx smiled in admiration. There was the Nicholi she knew.  
  
Robin sat up from her nap on the computer desk. The rest of her co- workers were buzzing around, making last minute adjustments to Raven's Flat before the inspectors made an appearance. Robin didn't know of what importance they held or what they actually inspected but she guessed that it was serious. Karasuma and Sakaki were busy filing case folders in a metal cabinet while Doujima organized the desks. Micheal seemed to be lost in the dim light of his computer. And Amon, well Amon hadn't shown up, which was unusual. The stoic man always seemed to be here bright and early, ready for any assignment given to him.  
As if on cue, the man decked out in black walked through the double doors. Robin tucked a strand of tawny hair behind her ear, noticing how shooken up Amon looked. Not only that, but he seemed paler than usual. His presence was ackowledged by Karasuma as well.  
"Amon. It's about time you've shown up. The inspectors are coming. Amon? Are you listening to me?" Amon seemed to be in gaze, his breathing audible to the entire building. "Are you feeling alri-"  
"I'm fine." His voice was shakey and Robin was beginning to worry herself. Karamsume took a small step towards Amon.  
"Are you su-"  
"I SAID I'M FINE!!!" His voice was hard now. But Robin could see through it. The outbust aquired more energy then Amon thought he had. He now struggled to walk but managed to make it to the lounge. Doujima replaced a fallen book she had dropped when Amon's little conniption fit scared her.  
"I swear, that man has some nerve to show up late and then throw a temper tantrum like that when all we worried about was his health." She smoothed out her skirt and headed to a nearby chair. Sakaki leaned over, a wink teasing the young woman.  
"Like you have room to talk Doujima. You're late everyday." Doujima huffed a bit but remained quiet. The rookie had her there.  
  
"Inspector Lexx Anderson and Inspector Nicholi Cappoli. Inspectors, the STN-J." Hattori waved a hand to introduce the crew to the inspectors. Sakaki gawked at the lean female before him. But what surprised Robin was the look of complete horror on Amon's face as he peeked around the corner of the lounge area. The woman, was dressed in a violet pinstripe suit that revealed more skin than anyone around the office was used to. Her jet colored hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a few coal tendrils cascading from the pins. Her skin was pale, accented by the ruby lipstick she sported. And the man. The man was what caught Robin's breath. His hair was of pure silver, barely reaching the nape of his neck, while wild wisps of it front covered his left eye. He smiled politely and Robin just knew she would get into trouble if he so much as talked to her. The Chief extended his hand to embrace the duo in a business handshake.  
"The STN-J is happy to receive you this fine evening." Nicholi was the first to speak.  
"We're grateful you could accomodate us. Please, introduce us to the brains behind the hunts." He smirked at Robin, causing a small blush to creep up on her cheeks. Karasuma approached them first.  
"Karasuma Miho. The young man behind me is Sakaki Haruto. And that is Doujima Yurika." All three bowed and Nicholi and Lexx returned the gesture. They walked together as a group to where Robin sat and Micheal typed. "And this is our newest recruit, Robin Sena and our brilliant computer man, Micheal Lee." Lexx scribbled something in the tiny black book she carried, her fine eyebrows crunching together in confusion.  
"Ms. Karasuma. We were told there were six people on this team. You've only shown me five. Where's the last person?" Amon chose then to step out of the lounge. He had composed himself in the time given to him and now seemed as if nothing out of the norm had happened just minutes before.  
"That would be me. I'm Amon." Lexx brought the tip of her ink pen to her lips, obviously enjoying the man presented to her. They continued to chat about the guidelines that they were inspecting on and what was expected of them. Robin stood, finally noticing what Micheal had been so enthralled in.  
"What is that?" Her soft voice was enough to knock Micheal back into the present.  
"An article on succubi and incubi." Robin hovered over his shoulder, glancing over the pictures of winged creatures in bed with mortals.  
"What exactly are they and why are you studying them?" The hacker leaned back in his chair, readying himself for an explaination.  
"An incubus is a male demon who slips into the beds of women, supposedly draining them of their lifeforce. And a succubus....well it's the same thing only it's a female demon and she sucks the lifeforce from men after sleeping with them. And i'm reading up on them for pure interest. After the string of murders, and not being able to pinpoint a certain witch's power, I thought i'd investigate the other typess of supernatural forces. And it just happen that in 1955 -" The screen went blank.  
"Oops. Silly me. I tripped over the power cord. I hope there was nothing important on there." Micheal frantically searched for the outlet of his power cord, taking only one look at the culprit : Lexx. "Well then, Nicholi, I suppose we should part with the STN-J for now. We have yet to check into the hotel and the sun is beginning to set." Nicholi nodded, said his goodbyes and headed for the door with his partner.  
  
"I wish you would just kill him already." Nicholi adjusted his tie on the black suit he wore. Lexx undid the pins that held up her hair, brushing it slightly with her fingers.  
"No way. He's too fun. Besides, Amon still has a few more weeks left. I should at least let him relish in them while he can. Did you sense the witch?" She unbuttoned the coat of her suit, unveiling a crimson blouse underneath.  
"I sensed her but could locate a body for it. It's not that Karasuma woman. So that leaves either Doujima or that little beauty, Robin." Lexx simpered beside her compatriot.  
"Don't tell me you're smitten?"  
"Not at all. Don't tell me you've fallen for that Amon guy."  
"Quite the contrary."  
  
Amon laid back on the cushion of his couch. He left the STN-J after the inspectors left. He couldn't even stand let alone complete a full day's work. But he was sure of one thing : Lexx was the woman from his dreams. The woman who had come to him in the night and seduced him until he was delirious with exhaustion. And it terrified him. He didn't like the fact that she was real and so near him. What would happen is he could not keep his senses under control around her? 


End file.
